An Old Love
by Lady Sirona
Summary: Buffy reached a ripe old age of 80  now what?


**An Old Love**

**Author: The Lady Sirona**  
subject: violence and raw m/f sex [Angel/Buffy] with some mild B&D  
M/F sex [Angel and Buffy]  
Betaread by Janet Caires-Lesgold

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong  
to me. They are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I am using  
them purely for my own amusement.

This is to those who think love is only for the young and beautiful. I wondered about  
what it would be like for Angel and Buffy in 70 years, while he as a vampire, remains  
unchanged and she withers with age.

"Hi, Mrs. Summers-Boyle!" the young boys called to her as she toiled in her  
garden. She looked up to see their laughing faces as they played among her  
orchard. "Hi, boys!" she called back laughing.

"She's a funny old woman," one boy whispered to the other. "You know, my  
grandma was telling my Mom she never married and had two kids out of  
wedlock! And some people say she keeps a young man prisoner, as a love  
slave in her house!" The other looked at the whispering boy and sneered,  
"Yeah, like some young guy would find an old woman like her attractive!"

Oblivious to the snide comments on her love life, Buffy summers continued  
to plant her plants in the flower bed. She loved the feeling of the warm  
sun on her shoulders. She had horrible arthritis now... the punishment her  
body took in her Slayer years was paid for daily with aches and pains, and  
joints that didn't want to move.

She felt the coolness of the earth in her fingertips and her mind thought  
of the cool touch that belonged to her vampire lover, Angel. She smiled  
thinking of his cool firm flesh and his young handsome face. She loved him  
so much, and a relationship they at one time thought was impossible had  
lasted over 70 years.

She met him when she was 16, and they grew to love each other. She made  
love to him on her 17th birthday. It had cost him his soul, and he had  
reverted back to the demon he was before the Gypsy curse, and had plagued  
herself and the others with threats and eventually killed Jenny. He had  
regained is soul, in an adventure she labeled in her mind *the Armageddon  
Saga*... and they had been together ever since. She sighed. She had been  
aging, and now at 86 she was a frail old woman with a serious heart  
condition and bad arthritis... while Angel hadn't changed.

Her Angel. He stood 6'1" with dark wavy brown/black hair and eyes to drown  
in. His body was fit and firm and cool to the touch and even after 70  
years. Just the thought of him aroused her more than was right for a woman  
her age. His little boy smile that was always for her warmed her heart.  
She spent more time in bed with him than at anything else in her life. *I  
guess that is where the rumor of my sex slave comes in.* She glanced up to  
the master bedroom window, painted black, because her undead lover was in  
bed between the sheets, sleeping. That probably added to the rumors about  
her...

Buffy looked down at the last plant she finished planting, and slowly got  
up from her knees. It was mid afternoon... enough time for a long soak in  
the hot tub to loosen and limber her old bones... and then wake Angel for a  
little afternoon delight. She walked smiling toward the house.

Buffy walked into the master bedroom into the darkness that marked her  
lover's realm. He was sprawled nude across the bed, on his back, his  
manhood limp on his thigh. She pored over him with her eyes enjoying the  
sight. He was exquisite. He was hers, body, mind, and soul, as she was his.

She dropped her towel and slowly crawled on the bed as not to wake her  
sleeping lover... She had another idea of how to wake him... Slowly, she  
lay alongside him and slowly took his dick into her mouth, running her  
tongue along it. Of its own response, it started to swell and harden, and  
she played with it more. He moaned and groaned in his sleep "Buffy?" he  
asked groggily. Applying a lot of saliva to his manhood to accommodate her  
lack of juices she slid him home, and he awoke and looked into her eyes as  
she rocked on him smiling.

He looked up into her eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the world. Her  
silver hair was out of its bun and cascaded down her face and back and hung  
as a sheet of silver as she bent over him and pleasured herself on him.  
Her soft lips smiled at him and he smiled back, knowing he was pleasing her  
by allowing her to take him this way. He looked at the beautiful patterns  
the veins made in her skin, and ached to taste her lips. "Kiss me," he  
told her in a husky voice, and she complied.

He tasted her lips and his tongue darted in and fenced with her own. She  
had pleased him by removing her dentures-he hated those fake things-and  
he felt her gums biting down on his tongue. He remembered how good those  
gums had felt on his dick and he thrust up harder into her. She squealed  
in pleasure.

He could tell she was tiring. She didn't have the stamina she used to, so  
he flipped her over to the passive role and stayed inside of her and slowly  
and methodically started to build her passion. She lay back on the bed,  
smiling, her silver hair a halo. She had the halo, while he was called the  
Angel. He bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked  
and nursed on it. It had been decades since they had produced milk that he  
had been able to nurse on, but the memory enflamed his passion.

She started to climax and she shuddered with them. Then she grabbed at her  
chest and groaned, "Angel! Nitro!" He flung himself off of her and  
bounded to the table and got her Nitro spray and sprayed it under her  
tongue. Frantically he waited the five minutes as she continued in pain,  
and repeated it. It didn't help, and after waiting the longest five  
minutes of his life, he sprayed again and picked up the phone to call 911.

"No, Angel. Stop!" She held his hand. "No. I do not want to go to the  
hospital, there is nothing they can do for me" She closed her eyes: the  
pain was immense and the nitroglycerin did nothing.

"No, Buffy, please! You'll die!" His heart was breaking. She looked so  
worn, so pained, it broke his heart.

"Angel, I love you. I went to the doctor last week. He told me that I  
have massive multi-vessel disease and they are nearly closed off, and that  
there is no cure. I will not survive bypass surgery. I was a major heart  
attack waiting to happen. I guess the waiting is over. I want you to do  
two things for me, Angel. I knew I was going to die when I came to our bed  
today. I wanted to go in your arms. I want you to make love to me and  
drain me. I want my death to be pleasurable and by your hand... and  
promise me you will not suicide after I am gone... *Please* I can't go on  
knowing you'll suicide" She looked up at him with her pain-filled eyes.

"No, Buffy, please don't ask this of me!" He held her. She felt his  
bloodstained tears on her skin. She looked at him, heartbroken: he so  
rarely cried. "Please, Angel. Give it five years. Don't suicide for five  
years. Promise me!" He moaned and cried, but he finally said, "Okay, five  
years."

He stroked her and she tried to relax into the attention. "I love you,  
Angel," she said as he hovered over her, his blood-stained tears dropping  
on her skin. She felt him enter her and he stroked her passion, and  
despite the pain, he felt her body respond. He then leaned forward in game  
face and sank his fangs into her neck. She felt the complete ecstasy she  
always felt when he took the little drink from her, and she reveled in  
it... then she leaned forward and, reaching for a small knife she had under  
the pillow, cut his neck. He was so engrossed on his feeding he never even  
noticed... She latched onto his neck and started to drink.

Her mind ranged back to the Armageddon Saga, when Tirla had partially  
drained her and replaced her blood. "When you time comes, you will walk  
with the strength of an old one, Slayer Prime. Unless you are completely  
destroyed... you will walk. If an animal/vamp tries to turn you... the  
demon cannot take hold against my blood... now drink." She had drunk.

Now she drank Angel's blood. She had always wanted to do so. Her secret  
passion. It tasted warm and thrilling... and heightened her passion and  
ended her pain. As fast as he drank it, she took it back, and finally she  
orgasmed both with the feeding and with him sexually. She stopped feeding  
and let herself slide into the darkness. "Remember, Angel! Five years...  
I love you!" and she died.

Angel slowly came around to her dead weight in his arms. He looked down at  
her body, a smile on her face. He could never deny her anything... he  
even killed her on her command. With a moan, he rolled over and cried.  
When he could pull himself together, he called Old Doc Roberts. When the  
nurse heard his tear-filled voice, he was put right through.

"Yes-Doctor Roberts. Is that you, Angel?" He knew of Buffy's Slayer days  
and of her 'unusual lover'. Many years had gone by since he was needed in  
a medical capacity to the Slayer.

"She's dead," Angel cried. Doc Roberts let out a deep sigh "So she did  
it, huh?" Dr. Roberts asked. "I was expecting your call."

"Did she tell you what she would do?" Angel asked him.

"When I told her she had major blockages and that she wouldn't survive  
surgery, that a heart bypass wouldn't work for her, she told me she was  
going to go home and make love to the man she loved. I told her it could  
bring on a heart attack. She smiled and told me she wanted to go in your  
arms... I am assuming you met her last request and didn't let the heart  
attack kill her in pain?"

Angel grimaced, knowing this man knew he had drained her. "No, she did not  
die in pain."

"I'll sign the death certificate, and will have the funeral home pick her  
up. She doesn't want embalming and wants to be buried under that big tree  
in the backyard. I'll send over the funeral director now. She wanted me  
to remind you of something... Five years."

"Okay, have the funeral guys come after sunset." Angel got up from their  
bed where she lay and slowly started to get ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Quite a few people came to her wake that was held in the house. He was  
unaware that so many people had known Buffy. Her daylight life had been  
far away from him. His unchanging status made it difficult for him to be  
around her friends. He tended to avoid people for that reason.

The people coming to the wake stared at him. He was obviously running the  
show, and directing the wake. They wondered if he was a grandchild of  
hers. Many knew her, yet they didn't know her. She was very active in the  
town, but few ever saw her private life.

He didn't care what they thought. Damnit, for once he would be seen for  
what he was: her lover. He walked up to two women who were speculating on  
his relationship. "I was her companion and lover," was all he said to them  
as he went to sit by the casket. They scurried off, ashamed of the  
thoughts that ran through their heads looking at his gorgeous appearance  
and the obvious age difference.

He looked at her laid out to rest. His soul ached to wait for the sunrise  
in the morning... He had given his word... Five years... Why she wanted  
to torture him for five years was beyond him... but he would wait in this  
house... and on the five-year anniversary he would go into the sun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
He couldn't really say he lived in their house... he haunted the house. He  
kept his word... He had lasted four of the five years and he was  
heartbroken... He rarely fed anymore, the blood just stacked up in the  
refrigerator. He was a frail old dry husk... He might not even have had  
to go into the sun... Maybe he could just turn to dust sitting in the  
chair watching the videos and recordings he had made of her over their 70  
years.

"Angel?" He heard her voice... except he was looking at a video of  
photographs which had no soundtrack. "Angel... It's me, Buffy." He  
turned around and looked, and there she was in all her glory... as young as  
she was when she fought in the Armageddon Saga. "Buffy?" His voice was  
hoarse and unused for years.

"Oh, Angel! You haven't taken care of yourself!" She ran to him and  
hugged him. He just hugged her and thought he had lost his mind. "Tirla  
turned me when I was there during the Armageddon Saga. Angel, I just  
needed time in the grave to heal and replace my body back to that time...  
She told me it would be between two and four years... That's why I told  
you five... in case it went longer..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he cried. He hugged her, and stroked her hair.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up in case it failed... which there was a  
possibility of. I love you, Angel... and I am hungry!" She laughed and  
hugged him. "Feed me!"

"I'll feed you, my love, after a liquid snack," and they headed for the


End file.
